


She Waits

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Song prompt:  “She Waits” Louden Swain  Lyrics in italics
Firefly Quote prompt:  “When you can’t run, you crawl. And when you can’t crawl- when you can’t do that-”  in bold
Warning: Grab your tissue box.  This is going to hurt.  100% angst





	

_Have faith, promises were made_  
_Take care and behave_  
_You left and now you are saved_  
_The path, it walks you away_  
_Meanwhile, the house is empty_  
_The floors lay naked and weary_  
_The wall, barely hanging on, carry on_  
_She waits for you._  


Watching him walk out that door once again into someone else’s arms for the night- it was just too much. She didn’t know how much more her battered heart could take. She always wondered if one could die from a broken heart. Unrequited love may just be what ended her. She had been waiting for years for him to notice her. To see her as something more. She could feel her heart shatter further as he bid her a goodnight with a quick wink and a “don’t wait up.”  


This had to stop. She couldn’t keep living like this. It was too painful. He would never love her the way she loved him.  


She needed Sam. Her dearest, most beloved friend. Her Sammy. Always there to pick up the broken pieces. He knew. He’d always known. But the day she came to his room and never left again, was his happiest. He’d waited for so long. She cried while he held her. She never uttered a word. But he still knew. By the dawn’s light, they had awoke anew. They were no longer just friends. They never would be again.  


_Last night you left like a bird_  
_Fly away and never be heard_  
_The wind is cold enough, sure_  
_But man, you gave her your word_  
_Meanwhile, the house if empty_  
_The floors lay naked and weary_  
_The wall, barely hanging on, carry on_  
_She waits for you._  


Quietly he’d watched them. They were so close. So good for each other. They brought out the best of the other. They deserved happiness; together.  


He had always loved her. Her strength, her kindness, her beauty. To Dean, she was perfect. The exact kind of woman he had always dreamed about. She should never be with someone like him. She deserved so much better than him.  


She had always belonged to Sam. Always belonged with Sam. So he had boarded up his heard and walked away. The day she accepted Sam’s ring was the day he had lost his heart forever.  


_She can’t hear anything you’re saying_  
_She can’t believe what is true_  
_It doesn’t make sense what they’re saying_  
_She can’t see anyone but you._  


It all went sideways so very quickly. They had been separated so easily. The creature was smart. Divide and conquer. Take out the weakest first. And it was too good at it.  


He found her. Alone. Gasping. Bleeding out on the floor. Choking. She reached for him.  


Tears blurred his vision. His hands fluttered over torn, destroyed flesh. Unsure how to help, how to stop it.  


Delirious, whispered words, “You said once; when you can’t run, you crawl and when you can’t crawl- when you can’t do that-“  


_Little girl, hold on and wait_  
_It’s not fair, but fairness is overrated_  
_Wait and you will be saved_  
_The path, it walks him this way_  


Choking on her own blood, words flow only on a breath. Weak. Low.  


“Sam.”  


“He’s on his way. Just hold on! Please, hold on.” Gently cradling her head, he wails for his brother.  


Eye’s locked. Tears flow. Pain reflecting agony.  


Blood bubbles on her lips. “I…I…love…you.”  


“Hey, hey, no. Just hold on! You can tell him yourself.”  


“N-no…you…Dean…Always…You.”  


_Meanwhile, the house if empty_  
_The floors lay naked and weary_  
_The wall, barely hanging on, carry on_  
_She waits for you.  
_

In the arms she’d waited so long for, she drew her last breath.  


_She waits for you  
_She waits.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
